


Gaming Night

by TooVirgin2BGay (Andchan)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andchan/pseuds/TooVirgin2BGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan and Aurora now live in Storybrook. Aurora discovers The Legend of Zelda and boss fights worth celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming Night

     "I did it!" Aurora jumped on the sofa. Mulan came in to see what was going on. Aurora looked at her with a big smile and both arms up in the air. "I defeated Girahim and saved the princess!" She shouts.

     "What?"Mulan took some time to process the words. Since they came to Storybrook, they got a house. And a Nintendo Wii. Now Aurora is a fan of Legend of Zelda. "You finished the game?"

     "Yes!" She put the controllers down and laid on the couch, closing her eyes. "Ah... So many hours..." She felt Mulan's scent close to her and something warm touching her skin. "Hm... What are you doing?" She opened her eyes.

     Mulan was on top of her kissing her neck. 

     "I'm treating my princess..."

     Aurora slipped her hands under Mulan's sweatpants, grabbing her butt. The warrior moaned against her.

     "Hm...No!" After a while, she removed Aurora's hands. "You spent hours on that game, you shoud relax..."

     She lifted Aurora's shirt, kissing her abs, up to her chest; hands caressing her sides, lifting her arms. Mulan had such a lovely touch, that makes Aurora shiver and relax. There was no one in the world that she trusted more.

     Mulan got on her knees, removing Aurora's shorts, there was nothing under it. The princess had the sweetest look on her face, that gives Mulan the best feeling. "How can someone love me so much? How can I love someone so much?" she thought, leaning to kiss her princess softly on the lips. Aurora smiled, she smiled back and made her way down, putting Aurora's legs over her shoulder.

     Aurora made herself comfortable and gave room to Mulan to do her thing. Her eyes were closed and she could feel the warrior's breath on her skin, and then her tongue hitting the target. Slowly... gentle... stronger... faster...

     Mulan kept her rythm and gave her time to hit the edge, enjoying every second. Aurora tangled her fingers in Mulan's hair, pressing her head against her body, Mulan increased the speed, till Aurora release the pressure with a moan and relax. Mulan lifted to kiss her loved one and lay beside her, hugging her waist.

     "Now we both did something good to princesses today." Mulan whispers. Aurora turns to her.

     "And tomorrow I'm gonna do something good for my warrior." She smiles and kisses Mulan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for your time, hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcomed! English is not my first language, feel free to point any mistake you find and I'll try not to repeat it in my future work, vocabulary suggestions are welcomed too, thanks!


End file.
